Long Lost Daughter
by paniel
Summary: There's a new girl at Kagome's school and somehow she can get through the well. There's something more to this girl than meets the eye. What secrets is she hiding? read to find out.rated for violence and suggested rape. and yes i know the summary sucks.
1. Discovery

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: this is my first fanfic and I hope you like it. Sorry if I misspelled some things.

Prologue:

Discovery

"Hey, Boss!" said a crewman at the hotel construction site. His reply was a grunt from a weary man sitting behind his desk looking at blue prints. The crewman continued talking, "We found something very strange that you might want to look at." The man behind the desk looked up curiously.

"What do you mean?" He stood up and followed his crewman to the site of the discovery. What he found almost made him faint. "Oh my god!" before him stood a block of ice and in the center was…a little girl. She was dressed in what looked like a black kimono, matching slippers, and a blood red obi wrapped around her waist. "I want this thing to start melting right now!" he yelled. The crew jumped and started gathering wood for the fire. Once they had the fire going they waited until the girl was finally free from the ice and shivering on the ground. One of the crewmen wrapped a blanket around her. The man noticed she was wearing a necklace with a stone attached to it. It was cut in the shape of a dog and on the back was the name Gabrielle. The man picked up the girl and left work early to drop her off at the orphanage. When he got there he set her down on the steps. She looked up at him and he told her to stay there. He rang the doorbell and ran off.

"Aww, what a cute little girl." Said a woman who had come to the door. She picked up Gabrielle and went inside.

11 years later

"Kagome!" A girl with raven black hair turned around and waved to her friends as they ran towards her.

"Hey guys." She said when they reached her.

"Kagome, we were wondering when you'd come back to school. You get sick way too much." Said Yuri.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Come on, let's get to class." As they walked towards the entrance to the school building, a person on a motorcycle drove through the gates and parked in front of the building. "Wow. Who's that?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know, but it looks like a girl." Said Ayumi. The girl got off her bike and took off her helmet. Her blonde hair tumbled down her back and the tips reached all the way to her thighs. She wore a black top with flared sleeves, a V-neck showing just the right amount of cleavage, and showed her well toned mid-section. Her pants were leather and flared. They were tight but not too tight. They hung low around her hips. She was also wearing the coolest pair of black spike heeled boots. Kagome and her friends looked around and saw all the guys drooling and staring at her. Some were even getting beat up by their girlfriends. The bell rang and everyone jumped and started running to their classes. The girl, meanwhile, headed to the office.

A/N: well there's the first chapter, hope you liked it. Please review. Thanks.


	2. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own my characters so HA!

A/N: sorry if chapter one was so short. And if this one is short. They were longer on paper.

Chapter 2:

The New Girl

"Hello. May I help you?" asked the receptionist.

"Umm, yes ma'am. My name is Gabrielle and this is my first day. I was told to come to the office and get my schedule." The lady at the desk smiled and searched through the papers on her desk. When she found Gabrielle's schedule she handed it to her.

"You're first class is down this hall, third on the right." Said the woman. Gabrielle smiled and nodded her head in thanks. She walked down the hall and knocked on the door of her first class. The teacher opened it and smiled.

"Yes?"

"Hi. I'm Gabrielle and your new student." She said handing him her schedule. He looked at it for a moment and handed it back.

"Welcome Miss Gabrielle." He showed her in and turned to speak to the class.

"Psst, Kagome its that girl from earlier." Said one of Eri.

"Yeah I know, she's really pretty. She'll get a boyfriend by the end of the school day for sure." Replied Kagome.

"Class, this is your new classmate Gabrielle. She moved here from America." Said the teacher.

"Actually Sir, I am from here in Japan, but I had many foster parents from all over the world. The last ones I had lived in America." Gabrielle said.

"Wow, well why don't you tell us more about you." Replied the teacher.

"Umm…ok, well I know 5 different languages, I'm sixteen, and I live by myself."

A boy raised his hand and asked, "What's your last name?" Gabrielle frowned a bit.

"I don't have one since I never really had parents." The boy then asked another question.

"Why don't you have parents? What happened to them?"

Gabrielle looked down at the floor and the teacher said, "Now that's enough, you can't ask such rude questions."

"No, It's ok sir." Said Gabrielle looking up at the boy. "I don't know why I have no parents and I don't know what happened to them. All I know is someone dropped me on the orphanage's doorstep when I was four." There was silence for a while and finally the teacher said she could sit by Kagome.

"Hi, Gabrielle…right?" Kagome said. Gabrielle nodded in reply. "Ok. Well my name is Kagome and these are my friends Yuri, Ayumi, and Eri." Gabrielle smiled.

"It's nice to meet you all," was all she said before going back to her work. After school Gabrielle started towards her bike when she heard someone call her name.

"Hey Gabrielle, wait up!" She turned and saw Kagome and her friends running towards her. When they reached her Kagome asked, "We were wondering if you'd like to come to this neat restaurant with us." Kagome looked at her with hope in her eyes. Finally Gabrielle smiled.

"Sure, I'd love to. Tell me where it is and I'll meet you there." She paused and grinned. "Or you could show me." Kagome looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle smiled.

"Have you ever been on a motorcycle before, Kagome?" Kagome just shook her head and looked at her suspiciously. Gabrielle's smile grew bigger.

"Would you like to?" Kagome smiled and replied excitedly.

"Sure!" Gabrielle handed her a helmet, got on her bike and started the engine. There was a loud rumble coming from the bike.

"When you get on wrap your arms around my waist so you don't fall off." Gabrielle yelled. Kagome climbed on and did as she was told. Gabrielle pressed down the gas pedal and they zoomed off following Kagome's directions. They parked in front of the restaurant and went inside to wait for the others at the table in the corner. While they waited, Kagome studied Gabrielle closer. She noticed she had pale skin, deep blue eyes, full lips, and long lashes. Gabrielle then started asking Kagome about her family. When they were done talking their friends sat down beside them. They ordered their food and drinks, and Yuri, Ayumi, and Eri told Gabrielle about the men in Kagome's life while Kagome sat blushing the whole time. "Wow Kagome. You didn't tell me you were so popular with the boys." Gabrielle replied giggling.

"I'm not, really." Kagome said, blushing a deeper shade of red. Kagome then looked at her watch. "Hmm, well I have to go home now. Gabrielle, can I get a ride?" Gabrielle nodded.

"Sure, I live right across the street from you anyway." They both got up and said goodbye to their friends. They walked out to Gabrielle's bike and put their helmets on. Gabrielle got on first and started the engine. When Kagome got on, she pushed down the gas pedal and drove off to Kagome's house. When she saw the steps of the shrine Gabrielle stopped. She looked back at Kagome. "Hold on very tight, we're gonna have some fun." She turned back around and revved up the engine. Suddenly, she slammed the gas pedal down and took off up the stairs to the shrine laughing. Kagome screamed as they raced up the stairs. When they reached the top, Gabrielle drove up to the house and parked. She took off her helmet. "Whew, man that was fun. Kagome? You ok?…You can let go now. I'm starting to suffocate!" She grabbed Kagome's arms and removed them from her waist. Then she helped Kagome off. "I'm sorry Kagome. Didn't mean to scare ya." Gabrielle said. Kagome shook her head.

"It's fine. Really. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Bye" Gabrielle nodded and got back on her bike and drove down the steps toward her house. Kagome went inside and greeted her mother. "Hello mom. I'm going to go wash up." Her mother smiled.

"Ok dear. Dinner will be ready in a moment. Could you tell Inuyasha?" Kagome nodded and made her way upstairs. When she got to her room she shut the door and went to her closet.

"Hey Kagome. Why were you screaming a minute ago? Are you ok?" Kagome looked through her closet for something to wear.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha. I was just scared. Anyway, mom said dinner will be ready soon." Kagome picked out some clothes and turned around to find Inuyasha inches away from her face. Kagome could feel the heat rising to her face while he stared at her. "Umm…I-Inu-Inuyasha? What are you doing?" Inuyasha blushed and jumped back and sat down, folding his hands into his sleeves. He cleared his throat.

"Keh…I don't know why you bother spending so much time picking out clothes. Nothing looks good on you anyway." He said, sticking his nose in the air. Kagome clenched her fists and glared at him.

"INU…YA..SHA!!! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Inuyasha lay twitching in the body shaped crater.

"Ka-go-me…why?" He whined.

"Grrr. If you….don't…know, then…you…are…an IDIOT!!!" yelled Kagome and she stormed away towards the bathroom. She came back after her shower and acted like nothing happened. After they ate, Kagome and Inuyasha went upstairs to her room.

"So, why were you screaming?" asked Inuyasha while Kagome started her homework.

"Oh that? There's this new girl at my school named Gabrielle and she drives a motorcycle-"

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's like my bike but different…" She looked in a drawer and took out a magazine picture. "It looks like this and it's really fast, almost as fast as you. Anyway, She gave me a ride home and thought it would be fun to drive up the Stairs outside…well, I didn't find it fun and that's why I was screaming." Inuyasha just shook his head.

"Keh…..wimp. You battle demons all the time and you were scared of going up stairs on a bike? Unbelievable." Kagome just ignored him and finished her homework. She went to her bed and got in. Before she went to sleep she turned off her lamp.

"Goodnight Inuyasha."

"Keh"

"Inu…yasha" Kagome said furiously

"No wait Kagome do-"

"Sit boy!"

'Thump'

"G-goodnight…Kagome."

'Briiiing!!!' Gabrielle groaned and hit the snooze button on her alarm clock. Slowly she made her way to the bathroom. She undressed, stepped into the shower and drew the curtains closed. She stood there and let the warm water pour down on her. When she was fully awake she started washing her hair and body. When she was done she stepped out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself. Walking, back into her room, she picked up a brown package and unwrapped it. Inside was her new school uniforms, A green skirt and a with blouse with a green collar. She pulled on her uniform, put on her make-up, dried and brushed her hair, and then looked at herself in the mirror. Tilting her head to the side she started thinking.

'What does this outfit still need? Oh!' She ran back to her closet and put on knee high combat boots and ran back to the mirror. "Perfect." She said grinning. After she ate, she grabbed her keys and went out to her bike. As she drove by, she waved to Kagome and asked if she needed a ride.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Kagome said, smiling.

"Ok well see you at school Kagome." With that said, Gabrielle continued to drive to school. When she parked, she got off her bike and went to her first class, ignoring the boys staring at her hungrily along the way. She found her seat and sat down. A few minutes later, Kagome and her other friends came in. "Hey guys." Gabrielle said.

"Hi Gabrielle. How'd you like the homework last night? I thought it was kinda hard." Yuri replied.

"Oh that? It was easy. Anyway, if you want you guys can call me Gabby."

"Ok."

"Good morning class." The teacher said. Gabrielle just turned and looked out the window the whole class period thinking.

'Hmm, next week is gonna have a full moon. I'll wear a hat.'

"Gabrielle?…Miss?…"

'WHAM' Gabrielle jumped about a foot in her seat and looked up to find the teacher glaring at her.

"Sorry Sir." Gabrielle said, blushing.

"Miss Gabrielle, pay attention please."

"Yes sir." Gabrielle looked at Kagome and saw her picking up tiny pink shards near her desk on the floor. When the bell rang Kagome rushed out of class. Gabrielle saw that Kagome missed one so she picked it up and put it in her pocket. At the end of the school day, Gabrielle went out and looked for Kagome but couldn't find her. Finally she gave up and drove home. When she got home she parked and went inside. She put her stuff down, went upstairs, put the shard on her desk, and went to her closet. When she finished changing she picked up the shard and headed to Kagome's. When she got there she saw Kagome and a man with silver hair walk into a tiny building. Curious, she went to check it out. When she got inside all she saw was a well. Then she heard someone coming and looked for a place to hide. Finally she decided to hide in the well, so she closed her eyes and jumped. When she hit the bottom she opened her eyes and waited about an hour for whoever it was to leave. When she got out, she didn't know where she was anymore. "Oh…my…god!" The last thing she saw before darkness consumed her was a forest.

A/N: well that's the second chapter. Hope you liked it. Please review and I'll try to upgrade the next few days.


	3. Gabrielle Lost in the Feudal Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

A/N: well here's the third chapter. Hope you like it.

Chapter 3:

Gabrielle lost in the Feudal Era

"Oh…my head." Gabrielle's eyes flickered open and she sat up. All around her was wilderness, not a town in sight. "Where am I?" She said, standing up. She walked into the woods looking for some civilization. Hours flew by but she came up with nothing. She then spotted a very familiar clearing. "GAH! I'm going in circles!" Suddenly she heard someone chuckle close by and turned around. Standing before her was a man. He had black hair and it looked like he was wearing a black animal pelt. " Um is that your…tail?" The man smirked.

"Of course it is. After all, I am a wolf demon."

"D-demon?! W-who are y-you?" Gabrielle asked backing away slowly. The demon cracked his Knuckles and held up his claws menacingly.

"Me? My name is Sakae and you, my sweet, are mine" Sakae wrapped a hand tightly around Gabrielle's neck and lifted her off the ground. Gabrielle struggled for air and clawed at his hand.

"L-let…me," Gabrielle tried to speak but she couldn't. She couldn't breathe, her vision was growing dark. Finally she kicked him in a spot no man should be kicked.

"AH! STUPID BITCH!" Screamed Sakae and he dropped her. She ran as fast as she could. Her shirt caught on a tree branch and she struggled as the demon came closer." Aww, come on baby. Don't run away. All I want is a little…BLOOD SPILL!" He reached out at her and tore her shirt free of the branch and, he managed to cut her with his claws. She ran through the forest. She lost him eventually but she didn't care, she was too scared so she kept running. Then she saw it, a village, surrounded by many ponds. She ran towards the village tripping every now and then. When she reached it she fell to the ground and sat hugging herself and crying. People all around stared as they walked by.

"Miss? Are you ok?" She looked up at a man with violet eyes. He was wearing a monk's robe and he was staring down at her.

"A-are you a d-demon?" Gabrielle whispered. He looked at her as if she were an idiot.

"Of course not. I'm a monk. Who are you?" Gabrielle stood up.

"My name is Gabrielle. Who are you?" The man held her hands in his and smiled.

"Why, my beautiful woman, my name is Miroku. Would you be so kind as to bear my children?" Disgusted Gabrielle pulled away.

"No thanks, but I-"

"Inuyasha! Sit boy!"

'Thud!'

"What the hell was that for?!" Gabrielle looked over Miroku's shoulder and saw a girl and a boy fighting.

"Kagome? Is that you?" The girl looked over and squealed happily and ran towards Gabrielle.

"Gabby?! Oh my god! How did you get here?" Another girl with dark hair pulled back into a high pony tail, armor, and a giant boomerang came over followed by a little boy with a tail like a fox's, a cat like creature, and a man with silver hair, red clothes, and triangular dog ears.

"Keh…Kagome, you know this girl?" Kagome turned and faced Inuyasha.

"Of course I do. She's the one that gave me a ride a couple days ago. Anyway, Gabby I want you to meet Sango, Shippo, Kirara, Inuyasha and-"

"Miroku. Yeah, I met him a couple minutes ago." Sango's eye started twitching angrily. Shippo rolled his eyes.

"Let me guess. He asked you to 'bear his children' right?" Gabrielle saw Sango's face and smirked.

"Actually, yes he did." Miroku hid behind Gabrielle as Sango reached for her weapon. Gabrielle moved out of the way. "May I help you Sango?" Sango smiled.

"Sure." The two began beating Miroku until they were satisfied. Gabrielle dusted herself off and smiled at the group, but they were looking at her with an odd expression on their face.

"What?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I thought I smelled blood. Your back is soaked with it." Kagome walked over and looked closer, noticing cuts and scratches.

"You're hurt badly. Let's take you to Kaede's and then you can tell us what happened." Gabrielle nodded and walked with Kagome to a nearby hut. When they went in, Kaede tended to her wounds while Gabrielle told the others about Sakae.

"Well, there was a wolf demon, Sakae and he tried to kill me, so I ran but I got my shirt caught on a tree limb and that's when he cut my back." Inuyasha scowled.

"He choked ya too." Then everyone started to notice the marks on her neck.

"Well, I'll be fine. Can I stay here with you guys? Maybe I could find my parents." Kagome looked confused and opened her mouth to speak but Inuyasha interrupted.

"Hell no! I don't need another weakling to take care of!"

'Weakling?! Who is he to call me a weakling?' Gabrielle thought. "I'm no weakling! I'm a very good archer and I'm pretty good with a sword! Besides, you're the weakling, slamming into the ground every time Kagome says SIT!" Everyone gasped as Inuyasha slammed face forward into the floor and they all looked at Kagome, but when they saw her staring with her mouth open they looked at Gabrielle with a similar expression. Gabrielle stood there shaking with rage. Finally, Kagome spoke up.

"H-how did you do that?" Gabrielle looked at her and shrugged.

Sango then asked "Wait, what do you mean 'find my parents'?" Gabrielle sighed and sat down. Inuyasha sat in the corner fuming.

"I didn't tell anyone this but when I was four I was discovered by a construction crew. The weird part was I was frozen in a block of ice and managed to survive. I think my parents are somewhere around here because all of you are wearing clothes similar to what I was found in. I was also found with this." She showed them a necklace with a dog-shaped stone and her name on the back.

"Wow. So you should be like 500 years old sorta, right?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I guess. So, can I join you?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Sure. I'll go find you a bow and some arrows." While Gabrielle waited, she heard a boy playing with his mother.

"Heh." She smiled down at the floor.

"What's so damn funny?" said a rude voice from the corner. Gabrielle looked up at Inuyasha.

"Nothing, I just heard a mother and her child and imagined what it would be like to have parents." Sango and Miroku's eyebrows furrowed.

"We didn't hear anything." Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"You didn't hear anything because you're human." He turned and looked at Gabrielle suspiciously. "How did you hear them?" Kagome came in and gave a bow and a quiver of arrows to Gabrielle.

"Here. Let's go see how well you shoot." Everyone went outside and walked to a clearing. Inuyasha and Miroku set up a target and Gabrielle shot the bullseye every time.

"Well you're a whole lot better than Kagome." Commented Inuyasha.

"SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled. She turned to Gabrielle. "How about one more time?" Gabrielle nodded and set her arrow in the bow. She pulled back the string, aimed, and let it go. A bright purple light surrounded the arrow as it sped toward the target. When it hit, the light died down and everyone stared at Gabrielle in shock. "Gabby, do you know what this means?" Kagome asked. All Gabrielle could do was shake her head and stare at the target. "Gabby, I-I think you have spiritual powers, which could mean your mom was a priestess." Gabrielle tore her eyes away from the target and looked at Kagome.

"Really?" Inuyasha started walking towards Kaede's.

"Whatever, tomorrow we're leaving so rest up. I want to hurry up and find Naraku." They all followed Inuyasha to Kaede's and got a good night's sleep. In the morning Inuyasha went back through the well and brought Gabrielle her motorcycle, only to have her tell him to take it back. After he came back the second time they all set off on their journey. A couple days later they set up their camp for the night. The girls and Shippo went to the hot springs only to catch Miroku spying in the bushes. Gabrielle and Kagome headed back to camp while Sango beat Miroku unconscious…again. The next day they continued searching for Naraku. Sometime around noon an old man on some type of ox came out of the sky. "Totosai? What are you doing here? Is it about the Tetsussaiga?" asked Inuyasha. The old man stopped staring at Gabrielle and turned to Inuyasha.

"Hmm? No actually, I'm here to see Gabrielle." Gabrielle's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. The others looked from Totosai to Gabrielle and back again. Kagome stepped forward.

"How do you know Gabby?" she asked. He shook his head saying it wasn't there business to know and asking Gabrielle to accompany him to a place to talk privately. Gabrielle looked back at her friends nervously. They all nodded telling her it was ok. She then followed the man into the woods where they found a clearing and sat down. Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo hid in the bushes watching. Inuyasha was in a tree next to them muttering about idiots who spy on pointless things.

"Now, Miss Gabrielle, I was told to give you something when you reached the age of sixteen. I almost thought I'd never be able to when you disappeared at the age of four. Now that you are back I will give you this." He reached into a large pack, pulled out a sword, and handed it to Gabrielle. She held it in her hands for a while staring. Meanwhile, in the bushes….

"What's that?"

"Looks like a sword."

"Shh, I can't here them!" Gabrielle finally unsheathed the sword. The blade grew longer and a bit wider. It then caught fire. She almost dropped the sword in shock. When she turned to thank Totosai, he was gone. She sheathed the sword and when she came out of the forest, everyone was sitting down. When they saw what she had they came over and asked her about it. She showed them what the blade looked like. Inuyasha pretended not to care.

"Wow. That's amazing. It looks better than Inuyasha's." Shippo exclaimed, earning a punch to the head from Inuyasha. Gabrielle put the sword away.

"I think I'll call it Flametongue." She said. Kagome looked up at the sky. The sun was setting. They decided to make camp. Gabrielle looked up at the moon while lying on her back. 'One more day and it will be a full moon.' She thought, sighing. She turned over on her side and went to sleep.

"Gabby, wake up." Kagome sighed and shook her friend harder. 'If I didn't know any better I'd think she's dead.'

"No Miroku, I'm still exhausted from last night." Gabrielle mumbled in her sleep. Kagome gasped and looked at Miroku, who suddenly looked over at Gabrielle with a surprised expression on his face. Then he grinned and Sango hit him in the head. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and found he was just as disgusted as she was.

"Gabby, WAKE UP!" she cried. Inuyasha picked up a rock and threw in at Gabrielle's head. Gabrielle shot up, tears starting to form in the corners of her eyes. "SIT BOY!" Inuyasha slammed into the ground and got back up slowly.

"What the h-"

"Don't even Inuyasha. You know what you did, throwing that rock at Gabby. That was a horrible thing to do." Inuyasha got into pouting position while Kagome checked Gabrielle for injuries. When she touched the back of her head, Gabrielle started crying from the pain. Kagome noticed blood on her fingers. "Sango, please bring me my backpack and a wet cloth." Sango did as she was asked and Kagome started tending to Gabrielle's wound. She cleaned it with the cloth Sango brought her and when she was about to wrap the bandage around Gabrielle's head, she noticed the wound was completely healed. "Hmm. Well that's strange." She muttered. Gabrielle looked at her, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's strange?"

"Well, the wound, it's gone."

"What?" Gabrielle felt the back of her head and was surprised when it didn't hurt. Inuyasha stood up.

"Whatever. Let's just get going." They all followed Inuyasha as he began walking away. Miroku came up beside Gabrielle with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What exactly were you dreaming about Gabby?" He asked. She turned and looked at him in confusion.

"I don't know…. Why?" He sighed and shook his head.

"Never mind." Gabrielle just glared at him suspiciously before jogging to catch up with Kagome.

"I wish I was wearing something more comfortable when I came here." Gabrielle stated. Kagome smirked.

"Then you shouldn't have made Inuyasha take you bike back to our time."

"But I had to. It would have run out of gas and then Inuyasha would have to carry it." Kagome looked at her friend's clothes, a look of pity on her face.

"At least you look good." Kagome said, trying to cheer her up. Gabrielle was wearing 5-inch, open toed heels, showing her blood red nail polish. She also had on a black mini skirt that hugged her curves perfectly, and the same black top she always wore, flared sleeves, V-neck, and short enough to show her stomach. Gabrielle looked down and smiled.

"I do look good don't I." Kagome and Gabrielle laughed. They talked for a few hours about things the found amusing like, Inuyasha, dumb blonde moments, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango, and Inuyasha. Around noon they sat and ate lunch. Shippo and Inuyasha argued, Miroku groped Sango and she hit him, Kagome sat Inuyasha for hitting Shippo, and Gabrielle watched it all from the sidelines. After lunch they started traveling again. When they got close to reaching the Northern Mountains, the sun was starting to set. Inuyasha stopped and turned to talk to the group.

"There's about a one day walk to the Northern Mountains so rest up, cause tomorrow we're not stopping till we reach them." Everybody set up camp and when they sat around the fire, Kagome noticed something missing.

"Where's Gabrielle?"

A/N: OMG! She's missing. Where did she go? I know! Want me to tell you? Too bad. You'll find out in chapter four, titled Gabrielle's Secret. Hope you like my story so far. Please review. I'm sorry if I spelled some of the names wrong. I tried looking them up but every website had a different spelling so PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!!!


	4. Gabrielle's Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song that will be in this chapter!

A/N: I'm updating again. YAY! Hope you guys are happy, but that just shows I have way too much time on my hands. Anyway on with the story!

Chapter 4:

Gabrielle's Secret

Gabrielle ran, looking over her shoulder, hearing her companions calling for her. She reached up and felt the fuzzy ears poking out of the top of her head. She tripped over a root suddenly and flew forward, landing on the ground. She looked up and saw a little girl staring at her. She had long black hair and a big smile.

"Hi, I'm Rin!" she said. Gabrielle got up and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Rin. I'm Gabrie-"

"Rin! What are you…doing?" A calm voice said. Sesshomaru stared at the woman. She was very beautiful and she had ears like his half-brother. "Who are you?" he asked. The woman stood up and pulled her long blonde hair to one side over her shoulder and ran her fingers through it nervously.

"I-I'm Gabrielle. W-who are you?" Sesshomaru looked her up and down and tried hard to stay calm like he always is.

"That is none of your business, but if you must know my name is Sesshomaru. Why do you look like that half-breed Inuyasha?" Gabrielle shifted.

"I don't know. Do I? Wait, how do you know him?" Sesshomaru just stared at her.

'If I kidnap her I will make Inuyasha angry possibly and if he comes to her aid, which he most likely will, then I can kill him.' He thought. Gabrielle gasped as Sesshomaru ran forward at a speed she had never seen before. He grabbed her and pressed a pressure point on her neck until she fell limp in his arms. He then ran off until he found a cave that was far enough away that he could have enough time to torture the girl before Inuyasha would show up. He walked to the back of the cave and dropped Gabrielle. He then tied her hands and feet together and turned to his servant Jaken. "Jaken, take Rin away from here. I will meet up with you after I deal with Inuyasha." Jaken nodded and left with Rin and Ah-Un, his pet dragon thing. When they were gone he sat and stared at the unconscious girl. 'This girl, so strange. She has weird clothes that I find…enjoyable? No….Intriguing.' He shook himself mentally and stood up when the girl started to wake. Gabrielle opened her eyes and looked up into golden ones. She looked at her hands and feet and then stared back up at Sesshomaru, eyes wide with fear.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?" The man just stared at her with a stoic expression.

"I'm going to make you suffer until my 'brother' gets here." Sesshomaru replied. Gabrielle leaned away in fear, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Gabby!" Kagome felt tears starting to well up as she looked for her friend. Inuyasha smelled the salty fragrance and turned to look at her.

"Hey. It'll be fine. We'll find her." He said kindly. Kagome embraced Inuyasha and sobbed, soaking his clothes with her tears. He wrapped his arms around her and held her. "Please don't cry Kagome." She looked up and wiped away her tears.

"What if she's hurt…or worse?" Inuyasha shook his head. Then he smelled it, Gabrielle's scent. He rushed towards it. It was so close. Everybody followed him, and Kagome almost crashed into him when she stopped. "Inu- what's wrong?" Inuyasha sniffed the air and growled.

"Sesshomaru." He started running again, following his older brother's scent. He just hoped Gabrielle was okay.

Gabrielle screamed as she was slammed into the wall when Sesshomaru hit her. Tears made tracks down her cheeks, her body shaking from her sobs. Sesshomaru punched her several more times in her face and stomach. He slapped her across the face, cutting her cheek with his claws. When she fell to the ground he grabbed her arm and pulled her back up. He threw her against the rock wall and smirked mentally at her cry of pain. Then he turned her around and clawed at her back. Gabrielle screamed as her body seared with red, hot pain. He turned her around and pushed her up against the wall.

"It's been a couple days, Inuyasha should be her in a few hours time." Sesshomaru pressed up against her and ran a clawed hand up her thigh, kissing her shoulder. 'This is going to be fun.' He thought.

Inuyasha was close, very close. He smelled blood and sped up. He spotted a cave and headed for it, Kagome and the others behind him. When he neared the cave he heard a loud crack. It sounded like breaking bones. He ran into the cave and saw Sesshomaru straightening his clothes. In the corner, unconscious was….

"GABBY!" Kagome ran forward and dropped to her knees beside the girl on the floor. She cried as she laid Gabrielle's head in her lap. Inuyasha drew Tetsussaiga and glared at Sesshomaru. The man drew his own sword, Tokijin.

"Inuyasha…I knew you'd come." Inuyasha growled.

"Sesshomaru, this time I'm gonna kill you." He leapt forward, swinging his sword wildly. Sesshomaru easily dodged it.

"Pathetic." He swung his sword at Inuyasha. Inuyasha blocked it with the Tetsussaiga. He leapt back and brought his sword up high, air circling around it as he prepared to use the wind scar. He brought the sword crashing down and bright yellow light flew at Sesshomaru. When it faded no one was there. Inuyasha thought he had won, but Sesshomaru appeared outside the cave. "Nice try Inuyasha. I'll kill you one day, but right now I have to look for Naraku." With that said, he ran off leaving Inuyasha behind. Inuyasha sheathed his sword and ran Gabrielle and Kagome. Miroku was comforting her while Sango looked at Gabrielle's wounds. Inuyasha picked Gabrielle up and walked out of the cave.

"We need to get her to the closest doctor." Kagome nodded in agreement. They headed in the direction of the Northern Mountains. When they got half way, they sat down to rest. Kagome looked up and saw a spinning cyclone coming towards her.

"Hey Kagome!" Koga said as he held her hands in his. Inuyasha jumped between Kagome and the wolf demon.

"Go away Koga. We don't have time to deal with you today." Koga ignored him and stared at Kagome in worry when he saw that she had been crying.

"What's wrong Kagome? Your eyes are all red and puffy. Did this mutt hurt you?" Kagome shook her head.

"No, it's not that. My friend just got hurt is all." Koga looked over at the beat up body of a girl. He went over and picked her up bridal style.

"Let's take her to a doctor then. Follow me." He rushed off in a cyclone of wind toward the Northern Mountains, the others following. When he reached a cave he stopped. Everyone came running up and stopped beside him panting. A young girl wolf demon came out of the cave. She had chestnut colored hair in high pigtails, white pelt, blue eyes, and a flower in her hair.

"Hey guys! H- Who is that? What happened to her?" She asked when she saw the girl in Koga's arms.

"This is Kagome's friend uh…" Koga looked at Kagome.

"Gabrielle."

"Yeah and she was attacked. You got a healer?" She nodded and led them into the cave. Koga set the girl down on a blanket. The healer came over, looked at the girl's wounds, tended to them and then turned back to the others.

"It will take a while to heal, so I suggest you make yourselves comfortable." She walked away as they all set down and groaned.

Darkness. That's all Gabrielle could see. She ran through it, trying to escape.

'What's going on? Where am I? Why am I in so much pain?' She heard voices every now and then but they were too far away for her to hear what they were saying. Her body felt heavy. She opened her eyes slowly and an unfamiliar face swam into view.

"Ah, sleeping beauty is finally awake."

"Ugh. Who are you?" she asked.

"Me? Oh I'm Koga, you're friends with my woman, Kagome." Gabrielle looked the man over. He was a wolf demon with long black hair pulled into a ponytail.

"I thought Inuyasha was with…oh never mind. Where are they anyway?" Koga shrugged.

"I think they went for food or something." Gabrielle just stared at the ceiling and sniffed. She regretted this when the smell of body odor met her nose.

"Umm…Koga. Could you take me to the nearest hot spring? I really need a bath." Koga just nodded and smirked.

"I agree. I just didn't want to say nothin'." He picked her up bridal style and she gasped as pain shot through her leg.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine. I think my leg is-"

"-Broken? Yeah I know. I'll try to be more careful." With that said he raced off to the hot springs with Gabrielle in his arms.

Inuyasha sat by a river eating cooked fish when the wolf tribe healer walked up to him and his group of friends.

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked. The woman ignored the rudeness in his voice and turned to Kagome.

"I have good news. Your friend has awakened and should be able to leave in a few days." Kagome grinned happily.

"That's won-"

"Finally! It's been a month! We could have found Naraku by now!" Inuyasha said. Kagome just sat him and turned back to the woman.

"Thank you for telling us. Where is she?"

"I believe she asked Koga to take her to the hot springs." Kagome nodded.

"Ok well, I'll wait till she comes back then." The woman left and Miroku sneaked away towards the hot springs with a grin on his face.

"We're here." Gabrielle looked up at Koga and then at her leg. She felt heat rise to her face when she realized what she would have to ask Koga.

"Uh…c-could y-you help me undress and help me into the water?" Koga blushed and droplets of sweat dotted his forehead.

"Umm…uh s-sure." She pulled of her shirt and bra, then wrapped her arms around his neck and hung there while he pulled of her skirt and underwear. Little did they know that a surprised Miroku saw this and ran off back to the others. When Gabrielle was stripped of all her clothes, Koga looked down into her blushing face. His own face turned a darker shade of red when he saw her body. He shook himself mentally and placed her into the water. As he turned to leave Gabrielle grabbed his arm and he stopped. "Yes?" She looked into his eyes and let go of his arm as she turned away blushing.

"I-I need you to stay to keep watch and help me when I'm done." Koga blushed slightly and turned away from her.

"Oh…right. Sorry I forgot."

"That's okay." Gabrielle turned away from him and began to wash herself. When she was done Koga helped her out and helped her dress. The whole time, they were both blushing a deep shade of red. When she was ready to go they headed back to the cave.

"I'm telling you I saw him holding her and she was completely nude." Inuyasha and the others looked at Miroku like he was nuts.

"Why would Koga do that with Gabrielle when he's obsessed with Kagome?" Shippo asked.

"And what were you doing there spying anyway Miroku?" Sango asked, her eyes full of fury.

"Heh…heh…heh. I-I just w-wanted to make sure she was s-s-safe is all." Miroku backed away, his voice shaking.

"Riiiight." Sango chased after him; her weapon raised just as Koga showed up with Gabrielle asleep in his arms.

"So it's true. You did do the nasty with Gabrielle at the hot springs!" Inuyasha said, his eyes widening. Koga looked at Inuyasha, his mouth agape, one eyebrow raised.

"What?! No, Of course not! She wanted me to help, and who told you that anyway?" They all looked at a now unconscious Miroku on the ground. Koga shook his head. "Pervert." He muttered as he tried to lay Gabrielle down, but when he realized her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and would not let go he just sat down and sighed. The others snickered when she snuggled up against Koga, making him blush. "That's not funny!" he whispered and they all snickered even more. Eventually they got tired and went to sleep. Koga leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, not realizing he hand tightened his hold on Gabrielle gently.

Gabrielle opened her eyes and yawned. When she was fully awake she looked over and saw Koga had her snuggled against him and she blushed. When Koga opened his eyes he saw her red face staring at him and blushed sitting up and moving away from her a bit.

'Cough'

"Sorry."

"No it's fine, really." They gave a small smile to each other before looking away. Gabrielle frowned. "Why do I have a sudden craving for cherries? I hate cherries." Koga looked at her and shrugged.

"Maybe your taste buds are changing?" Just then Inuyasha came in with a few cooked fish and handed one to everybody. When he came to Gabrielle, she pushed it away and crawled as fast as she could out of the cave. A few seconds later they heard the sound of someone throwing up in the bushes.

"Is she ok?" Inuyasha asked, worried. Koga swallowed a bite of his fish.

"I don't know. She just said she had a craving for cherries."

"But she hates them." Kagome said confused. Koga nodded.

"I know. She told me. I should go get her and check if she's sick." He then stood up and left. When he came back, Gabrielle looked completely fine. A few days later, Gabrielle's leg was healed and they all said goodbye to Ayame and her tribe. "Well I should get going to." Koga was about to walk away when he heard a familiar voice.

"Wait!" He turned around to see a sad look on Gabrielle's face. "You're leaving? What if I need help or something and Inuyasha isn't there to protect me?" Koga sighed.

"What am I supposed to do? Come with you? I doubt the mutt would like me hanging around." Inuyasha scowled.

"Since when did that stop you before?"

"Please….Koga. Don't leave me." Gabrielle put on the cutest sad face, it almost broke his heart. He sighed and nodded in defeat. Gabrielle Squealed and hugged him tightly. Koga just smiled and they all started walking up the path that would lead past the Northern Mountains. A few days later Gabrielle told the group that she was pregnant and everyone tried to comfort their frantic friend.

7 Months Later

Gabrielle woke with a start that morning when she felt a kick in her belly. She looked down and smiled, placing a hand on her stomach. She heard someone yawn nearby and turned to see Koga looking at her with worry.

"Are you okay Gabrielle? Something wrong with they baby?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head.

"No. It's fine. I just felt it kick is all." Koga smiled and stood up as the others started to wake. Inuyasha looked at Gabrielle and smirked.

"I'm glad we got you that big robe Gabrielle since you got so fat." Gabrielle and Koga sent Inuyasha death glares.

"SIT BOY!" Screamed both Kagome and Gabrielle.

"I'm pregnant, Not Fat!" Inuyasha got up shakily and grumbled. Kagome went to her bag and sighed.

"We're out of water." Gabrielle looked over at her.

"I can go refill the bottles, since you won't let me do anything else around here."

"Well….ok fine." Kagome handed the bottles to Gabrielle. Koga placed a hand on her shoulder and she turned to look at him.

"You want me to go with you Gabrielle?"

"No, I'll be fine. Don't worry." With that said she turned and headed toward the nearest water source. When she got close to a clearing she heard voices and hid behind a tree.

"Ha ha ha. We got plenty of gold from that last village."

"Yes sir, and burning those buildings was very thrilling." Gabrielle gasped and stepped back.

'CRACK!' She froze when she stepped on a twig.

"What was that?! Go check it out!" Gabrielle held her breath, frozen in fear when she heard someone coming closer. She turned to run but dropped the water bottles as someone grabbed her and put a hand over her mouth to stifle her scream. She was dragged into the clearing where a group of bandits sat by their loot. She was thrown to the ground in front of an evil looking man with a cruel grin, brown eyes and short black hair. He was clearly the leader of the large group. "Well, well, well…what do we have here? A pretty wench, spying in the bushes, oh and she's pregnant too!" He gave a cold laugh and then suddenly scowled. He kicked her in the back hard and continued kicking her. She fought hard not to show any weakness. "Not going to scream huh?" He grinned evilly and kicked her as hard as he could in the stomach. That had done it She let out an ear splitting shriek of pain. Koga and the others looked up in surprise.

"Gabrielle!" they all yelled and Koga stood up, told them he'd take care of it and ran off into the forest. The man who was kicking Gabrielle was thrown off his feet when he was hit by a small cyclone.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR HURTING HER!!!" Koga yelled as he ran at the men, claws cutting through their bodies. When he had gotten rid of them all he lifted Gabrielle and ran back to camp. When he got there everyone was ready to leave. "We need to find the closest village. Now!" They all nodded and ran, or in Miroku, Sango, and Kagome's case rode, as fast as they could, finally arriving at a small village. They went to the healer's hut and stepped inside. Koga set Gabrielle down on a blanket and the doctor took a look at the girl. After several hours she pushed everyone outside and left Gabrielle to sleep.

"The baby is still alive, but the beating she took might cause premature birth or defects….or both, but right now don't worry about that and let her recover." She went back inside and Koga punched a nearby rock.

"This is all my fault! I should have gone with her!" He hung his head and Kagome patted him on the back.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You didn't know this would happen. At least the baby is still alive." Koga sighed and went inside, where he stayed by Gabrielle until the doctor said it was ok to leave a few days later. They walked a few hours before setting down for the night. The moon was full and shining beautifully. Everyone was used to Gabrielle's changes on the full moon by then. Koga sat by Gabrielle staring at her ears. She felt his eyes on her and turned to look at him smiling.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking how cute your ears looked." He chuckled when he saw her blush slightly. Gabrielle pressed a hand to her swollen belly and gasped. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Koga looked at her, worry filling his eyes. When she cried out in pain, he realized what was happening. He ran to the others. "Gabby's going into labor right now! Do any of you know how to deliver a baby?" He asked, panicked. Miroku stood up and headed to Gabrielle, the others followed. He kneeled before her and spread her legs as she sat back.

"Sango, get some cold water. Kagome, get a towel and dunk it in the water to keep Gabby cooled down. Inuyasha and Koga, I'm sorry, but you get the most painful job besides Gabrielle's. I need you to hold her hands. Anyone sensitive to hearing, stuff your ears!" Everyone did as they were told. Kagome dabbed Gabrielle's face with the towel and the boys held her hands as Miroku helped guide the baby out and telling her to push harder and how to breathe. Around dawn the baby finally came out and Miroku cut the cord and cleaned the baby off. He then wrapped it in a blanket and handed it over to Gabrielle. "Congratulations. It's a boy." Gabrielle cried tears of joy and fed her new son some of her milk. When he fell asleep, she handed him off to Kagome. Before Gabrielle also fell asleep she whispered his name.

"Haru." Everyone put everything away and as they began to leave, Koga picked Gabrielle up gently and followed while she slept in his arms.

Koga slowly opened his eyes, seeing it was a little before dawn. He sat up quietly. He was just wondering what had woken him up, when he heard someone singing. He looked over and saw Gabrielle cradling a baby boy with blue eyes, smooth, silky white hair, and fuzzy white dog-ears. It had been a few days since Gabrielle had gone into labor. She was now wearing her old clothes again and it surprised everyone that her body looked like she was never even pregnant. She was now singing to the little boy, Haru. It was the most beautiful thing Koga had ever heard, He smiled as he sat and listened to her voice.

"_You come to me_

_Like and angel…_

_In a dark dream,_

_On a rainy night._

_You took me away,_

_From the dark things in my life._

_I don't know,_

_What I would do,_

_If I was alone,_

_If I was without you._

_I never thought that I could love someone,_

_So much,_

_Until I met you baby._

_You're my light._

_You're my guiding star._

_You take me away,_

_From my darkened past,_

_My darling…_

_I don't know what life,_

_Would be without you darling,_

_Not hearing your voice,_

_On the soft warm breeze._

_I can't,_

_Imagine living life,_

_Without you,_

_By my side…_

_I never thought that I could love someone,_

_So much,_

_Until I met you baby._

_You're my light._

_You're my guiding star._

_You take me away from my darkened past._

_Oh_

_I never thought,_

_That I could love you,_

_My baby,_

_But now I know I've never loved until,_

_You came into my life._

_Yeah._

_I never thought that I could love someone,_

_So much,_

_Until I met you baby._

_You're my light._

_You're my guiding star._

_You take me away from my darkened past._

_Oh yeah_

_Oh yeah…._

_You're my angel…._"

When she stopped singing, Gabrielle looked around and saw Koga staring at her. She turned away blushing and stood up.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you."

"No. It was beautiful. I liked it." He blushed when she turned to look at him. They stared at each other, not knowing the others were awake watching them. They were snapped out of their trance when that heard Sango slap Miroku for groping her again. Everyone pretended nothing happened as they packed up their things and continued on their journey. A few hours later Inuyasha froze and everyone stopped.

"Inu-" Kagome was cut off when she heard something coming towards them. She turned away with a sad look on her face when Kikiyo appeared. Inuyasha stared at the woman as she came closer.

"What are you doing here Kikiyo?"

"I have business to attend to. You wouldn't be interested." She spotted Gabrielle and stared. Gabrielle stared back wondering why she looked so familiar. Then memories flooded back to her. Memories of playing with her aunt and mother, of visiting the tree her father was pinned to, and of her mother's death. She dropped to her knees and cried, her face buried in her hands. Koga kneeled next to her and tried to calm her down while the others looked from Kikiyo to Gabrielle and back again. Gabrielle stood up and ran forward. She hugged Kikiyo tightly, sobbing on her shoulder. Surprised Kikiyo and everyone stood there, eyes wide and mouths agape. Kikiyo relaxed and hugged Gabrielle, making shh-ing noises and rubbing her back. Inuyasha stared in confusion along with the others.

"What the hell is going on?!" He screamed. Gabrielle and Kikiyo pulled apart and looked at him then at each other. Kikiyo nodded and Gabrielle looked back at Inuyasha.

"Kikiyo is my mother. And you already know my father…Dad." Kagome and Sango gasped. Miroku grinned and punched Inuyasha in the arm. Koga stood there blinking several times and Inuyasha glared a Kikiyo after he got over the shock.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kikiyo sighed.

"I was waiting till you turned human, and I'm glad I didn't tell you or Naraku could have killed her. Now, I have business to take care of." That being said, she left. Gabrielle snickered.

"Hey Inu-daddy. You have to be nice to me now hehe." Inuyasha scowled and the others laughed. They walked for a couple hours, teasing Inuyasha the whole time. Finally they found a spot to camp at. When they finished eating dinner, Gabrielle put Haru to sleep. Koga walked up to Kagome and took her hand.

"Yes?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Umm well I was wondering if we could talk somewhere private."

"sure." She smiled and followed him to a beautiful clearing. The ground was covered with flowers, a small clear pond lay at the base of a waterfall that hid a entrance to a cave, and you could see the starry night sky perfectly. "Wow, this place is amazing." Kagome said and Koga smiled and sat down by the pond. Kagome sat beside him and he took a deep breath.

"I love you Kagome and I need to know. Do you love me?" Kagome's eyes filled with guilt and pity. She looked down at her knees.

"I didn't want to hurt your feelings so I never said anything. I'm sorry Koga, but no. I don't love you." He frowned and looked away.

"Oh. I see."

"But what about Gabrielle? You like her don't you Koga? I'm sure she likes you too." He looked back at her.

"You think so?" She smiled and nodded. He smirked and both of them went back to camp. Later that night, Koga took Gabrielle to the same place. Their friends hid in bushes nearby. Gabrielle gasped at the beautiful site.

"It's wonderful."

"I knew you'd like it."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Koga blushed and pulled her into a loving embrace.

"I wanted you to know that I love you."

"Oh Koga, I love you too." Koga leaned close and pressed his lips to Gabrielle's in a passionate kiss. He licked her bottom lip and she parted her lips slightly, allowing his tongue to enter. They battled for dominance for a few minutes before pulling apart, breathing heavily. Gabrielle smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her head on his shoulder. Koga looked down at her and smiled, stroking her long blonde hair.

"Aww. that was so cute."

"Shhh! they'll hear you."

"Wait they're lying down. It looks like they're going to sleep."

"Whatever let's just go back to camp."

A/N: Owwww, my hands hurt. I've been typing this for over 3 hours. Oh and the song in this chapter was written for me by a friend of mine named Shane. Anyway. I will update very soon…I hope. Well I hope you like my story so far. Please review. Oh and Naraku kidnaps Gabrielle in chapter 5. So give me some ideas about what he should do to her, punishment wise.


	5. Naraku

Long Lost Daughter

Chapter 5: Naraku

Gabrielle's eyes fluttered open and looked up into Koga's eyes.

"Hey sleeping beauty." He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked him.

"Yes, but I woke early to watch you sleep. Come, we should get back to camp so we can leave." He stood up and as Gabrielle was walking away, he sweped her up into his arms. She squealed and giggled when he started kissing her neck. When they got to camp, everyone raised a brow and smiled. They both blushed and Koga put her down. Kagome handed Haru to Gabrielle and they all started walking down the path.

"You know, No daughter of mine is going to walk around without her sword. It's brand new and you haven't even used it. It could have helped when you got kidnapped or when you got attacked by the bandits." Inuyasha said, thrusting Gabrielle's sword into one of her hands.

"Sorry. I'm not used to carrying one around." She handed Haru to Koga, attached the sword to a string, and tied it around her waist.

Inuyasha and the others reached a small village just before nightfall. They stayed at an old couple's home and had dinner. While they ate, the couple started talking about a group called the Band of Seven.

"They were horrible people who murdered countless people. When they were killed, they were buried beneath a stone statue, but a few nights ago the stone split in half." Inuyasha and the others set down their food.

"Do you know who or what did it?" Kagome asked.

"We don't, but lately some people say they can smell corpses and grave yard dirt and they think the Band of Seven came back from the dead." Gabrielle held her son a little tighter and Koga wrapped an arm around her comfortingly. The next morning they were on their way again. About midday, Gabrielle and Kagome stopped.

"I sense a sacred jewel shard!" They said together.

"Ok…don't do that ever again, It's creepy and, which way?" Inuyasha asked.

"That way!" they said, pointing ahead. "Sorry!"

"Stop that!" Inuyasha yelled.

"OK!"

"Grrr." They both giggled.

"Inuyasha, we finally meet. You're adorable!" Inuyasha turned to see who was speaking and his eyes met those of a…man?

"Who is this guy?" Koga asked.

"My name is Jukotsu. Inuyasha I want your cute ears, so die!" He suddenly swung his sword. Inuyasha blocked the attack with his own sword. It still managed to cut his shoulder though. He grabbed his shoulder and stepped back.

"What the hell!?" Jukotsu attacked again but Sango intercepted it with her boomerang. They gasped when they saw the sword wrapped around her weapon. Haru started crying and Gabrielle bounced him on her hip.

"Aww. How cute." Jukotsu said before turning his attention back to Inuyasha. He swung his sword, this time catching Inuyasha off guard. Gabrielle's eyes grew wide.

"Daddy! No!" She screamed as she ran in front of him and put up a barrier in less than a second. The sword bounced off and Jukotsu scowled. Gabrielle looked up at Inuyasha. "There's a jewel shard in his neck." She said, making Jukotsu smile.

"You must be Kagome."

"No, I'm not. I'm Gabrielle, Inuyasha's daughter. That's Kagome." She pointed to her friend. Jukotsu looked back and forth between the two for a while.

"Oh." He shrugged and was about to attack again when smoke came from out of nowhere and everyone started coughing. Gabrielle covered Haru's face and ran from the smoke. Jukotsu looked up and saw a small figure nearby, smirking when he recognized him. "I have to go now Inuyasha, but I'll be back. Bye!" He turned and ran into the forest. The figure left to meet him.

"Where did this smoke come from?" Miroku asked, coughing.

"I don't know. Let's get out of here." They ran away from the smoke and came to a river and sat down. Gabrielle held Haru in her arms, feeding him. When he was done she burped and changed him, then joined the others for lunch. Koga wrapped his arms around Gabrielle's waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Don't ever do that again. You scared me and the baby." He whispered, kissing her shoulder. She giggled and looked down at Haru.

"Stop! That tickles and I had to protect Inuyasha." Koga smirked.

"I'll show you what tickles!" He handed Haru to Kagome and leaned over Gabrielle, tickling her stomach and her most ticklish spot, her legs. She laughed loudly until she couldn't breathe. Koga stopped and hugged her, smiling as Gabrielle wiped away tears and gasped for air. Inuyasha cleared his throat after watching the display. Gabrielle and Koga blushed.

"Sorry." They said.

"Yeah whatever. Anyway, what was that back there?"

"What do you mean?" Gabrielle asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I mean when you moved so fast and put up that barrier. Only person I've seen move that quickly is Sesshomaru." Gabrielle shrugged.

"Maybe I inherited it from Grandpa, and Kikiyo is one of the best priestesses so it's only natural that I'm just as good." Everyone just nodded in agreement.

"Oh well. Let's just go look for Naraku." Inuyasha and the others stood up and started on their journey again. Meanwhile, Jukotsu was in the woods talking to an old friend.

"So Mukotsu, when did you get here?"

"Well, not too long ago but anyway, tell me about that group of people you were fighting."

"Hey don't even think about it! Inuyasha's mine!" Jukotsu said, pouting.

"Don't worry, I don't want him. That girl, Kagome, is interesting." They both laughed loudly.

"OW!" Gabrielle placed her finger in her mouth, licking the blood. Koga came over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok Gabby?"

"Hmm? Yeah, I just pricked myself with the needle." Koga gently held her hand and looked at her finger. He slid it into his mouth and sucked on it gently, staring at her. She smiled when he was done, seeing it had stopped bleeding. "Thanks Koga."

"No problem, and very tasty by the way." Gabrielle giggled and went back to making her dress. An hour later, she was done. She changed into it. Then Koga picked her and the baby up, following Inuyasha and the others down the road.

"I'm so bored." Koga said. Inuyasha turned to face him and opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted.

"Well, let me entertain you." Jukotsu smirked. "I told you I'd be back." Inuyasha scowled.

"Kagome, Gabrielle go somewhere safe." They nodded. Gabrielle kissed her son and Koga, then followed Kagome at a run. Inuyasha tuned back to Jukotsu. "Let's settle this."

Kagome and Gabrielle ran until they reached a village. Bodies littered the ground.

"Are they dead?" Gabrielle whispered.

"I don't know." They walked silently through the village. Somewhere nearby, a loud laugh was heard. They turned sharply and saw a small man dressed in white. He had a cloth covering his whole face except his eyes and those looked freakish enough. Suddenly, the man pulled out a container and lifted the lid. A gas came out and Kagome fell to the ground coughing. When the gas cleared she and the man were gone. Gabrielle looked all around her. She started searching the village, hoping her friend was okay.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up into a hideous face. She tried to move away but she was paralyzed.

"Hello, my dear. We need to hurry up and get you ready for our wedding." The ugly man pulled her into a sitting position. He placed a white veil on her head and said his vows. "Now, time for the wedding dance." He laughed and started dancing and singing. When he was done, he placed her on the floor. Then, Sango and Miroku burst in.

"Kagome!" They knelt beside her to see if she was ok. Then they glared at the ugly man. He had big fish eyes, a wide mouth, and markings all over his face. "Who are you?! What did you do to Kagome?!" Sango yelled.

"I'm Mukotsu of the band of seven. I paralyzed Kagome and you interrupted our wedding." He let out a poisonous gas and they fell to the ground coughing until they were finally unconscious. Gabrielle rushed into the hut soon after.

"Sango! Miroku! Kagome!" She knelt by each one and glared at Mukotsu. He was about to unleash the gas again when Kagome stabbed him in the neck with chopsticks, trying to get the sacred jewel shard out. He looked down at her in surprise.

"You don't love me? Well, I'm sorry my dear, sweet wife, but I can't allow you to live." He grabbed her by the neck and started choking her. A green whip cut across his back and he dropped Kagome and turned around. A man with long silver hair stood before him with a calm expression on his face. Gabrielle froze with fear. Tears silently made tracks down her cheeks, as she remembered what happened the day she was kidnapped by that man. "Who are you?" Mukotsu asked glaring at him.

"I am Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands. Can you tell me where I could find Naraku?"

"No, I can't." Sesshomaru drew his sword.

"Then you are no use to me." He walked forward slowly. Mukotsu backed up nervously and started using all kinds of poisonous gasses, but Sesshomaru just walked through them. Sesshomaru swung his sword, cutting of Mukotsu's head. Mukotsu's body turned to dust leaving nothing but bone and clothes. Sesshomaru looked back at Gabrielle and gave a small smile before running off. Inuyasha and Shippo showed shortly after.

"Kagome! Gabrielle what happened? Gabrielle? ….GABRIELLE!" The girl snapped out of her trance and looked up at Inuyasha.

"Huh?"

"Are you okay? Never mind, just tell me what happened."

"Mukotsu poisoned them."

"Who's Mukotsu?" Inuyasha asked.

"Uh…he's a member of the Band of Seven."

"Where is he?" Gabrielle's eyes grew dark and dull.

"S-Sesshomaru killed him." Inuyasha's brow furrowed.

"Did he hurt you?" Gabrielle looked away and shook her head. She looked around and frowned.

"Where's Koga?"

"Oh, right he left to take down another member of that band. Jukotsu got away." He said, handing Haru to her.

"Well, she should get these guys to a safe place and give them the antidote." Inuyasha nodded and picked up Sango and Miroku, laying them on Kirara's back. Then he picked up Kagome and they ran off to a small clearing by a river. Shippo gave them the antidote and they sat and waited. Koga caught up with them and sat by Gabrielle. He wrapped an arm around her but she didn't seem to notice. She kept staring off in a kind of trance.

"Gabby? Inuyasha, what's wrong with her?" Inuyasha shrugged. Gabrielle jumped at the sound of a baby crying. She looked down at Haru and got a bottle to feed him. Koga watched her feed Haru, a look of worry on his face. "Gabby? What's wrong?" She looked at him and he saw the tears on her cheeks. He wrapped an arm around her and Inuyasha took Haru and fed him while Gabrielle hugged Koga, crying on his shoulder. "What happened?" Gabrielle told him about Mukotsu and Sesshomaru. Koga just held her until she stopped crying. Inuyasha strapped Haru to Gabrielle's back, making sure he was comfortable.

"So Koga, what happened between you and that guy?"

"Oh him? Kyokotsu? Well, I killed him. It was kinda easy. You? Inuyasha scowled. "You let him get away again didn't you?" Koga said, sighing, He shook his head and Inuyasha was about to yell at him but was cut off when a couple of round blades flew by. Then, out of waterfall came a tall man. He looked like he was made of metal. Gabrielle and Shippo picked up Sango and Miroku and hopped on Kirara's back. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and they ran through the forest. It caught fire when they giant metal dude shot some explosives at them. They got to a cave and put Kagome, Sango, and Miroku down. Inuyasha left with Koga to find the guy. While they were gone though, the man showed up at the cave. He shot an explosive at the cave. Gabrielle took Haru off her back, held him close, and came out with Shippo and the others on Kirara's back. Koga and Inuyasha came back and started fighting with him.

"Get them to safety!" Inuyasha yelled. Gabrielle and Shippo took to the air on Kirara. A shrine was seen in the distance and they landed there. A man dressed as a priest came out and greeted them.

"Hello, may I help you?" Shippo and Gabrielle got off, Gabrielle not noticing the sacred jewel shard in her distress.

"W need help. Our friends were poisoned and we need to keep them somewhere safe." The man nodded and motioned them to follow.

Inuyasha prepared to do the wind scar but couldn't when metal threads caught him. The man, now known as Ginkotsu, laughed. Inuyasha looked up and smirked. He jumped into the air and brought his sword down. Yellow light surrounded the sword and shot out at Ginkotsu. When the light cleared, Ginkotsu was buried beneath rock.

"Nice job Inuyasha."

"Thanks Koga. Come on, we got to find Shippo and the others."

Kagome opened her eyes and saw a man come in.

"Oh good, you're awake." Kagome looked at the man's neck. There was a jewel shard in it. Shippo came over and smiled at Kagome.

"He's letting us stay here Kagome." She tried to tell him about the jewel shard, but she couldn't speak. The man placed a silver object next to her and left. Shippo fell asleep a few seconds later. Kagome fought to keep her eyes open, but failed. Gabrielle sat outside, feeding Haru and the priest came and sat beside her.

"That's a cute kid you have there." Gabrielle smiled.

"Thank you. His name is Haru."

"I'm more interested in your name, miss." Gabrielle shifted nervously.

"It's Gabrielle." The priest smiled.

"A beautiful name for an even more beautiful lady. My name is Renkotsu." Gabrielle looked away blushing. She got up and put Haru down on a blanket inside, then came back out and sat down. Renkotsu smiled and leaned forward, running a hand up her leg. Gabrielle shivered and leaned away, but he pulled her towards him. His lips were barely touching hers when Koga and Inuyasha arrived.

"Hey! Get your hands off her!" They yelled. Renkotsu sighed and stood up.

"Why do you care?" Inuyasha and Koga growled.

"She is my woman and Inuyasha's daughter, that's why!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I had no idea. Now, may I help you?" Inuyasha raised a brow.

"You're a priest?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, where are my friends?" Renkotsu smiled.

"Inside resting. I heard the Band of Seven is back. Is that true?" Inuyasha nodded.

"Please, tell me about it while you wait for your friends to get better." Renkotsu motioned them to come join him. They sat down, Koga holding Gabrielle in his lap.

"Well we already killed 3 of them, but we think they're working for Naraku." Renkotsu smiled to himself mentally.

'Yes, he's a smart one. Maybe I can get him to tell me about Naraku.' "Who is this Naraku?"

"Oh, he's an evil bastard who used to be a human named Onigumo about 50 years ago, but he gave his body to demons and now he's similar to a half demon." Inuyasha said.

"But he's stronger than a half demon and he can devour other demons." Koga added. Inuyasha sniffed the air and stood up. Gabrielle and Koga followed.

"What is it, father?" round blades came rushing at them and Gabrielle put up a barrier. Inuyasha's eyes grew wide.

"I thought I killed him!" Inuyasha rushed forward to the stairs, pulling out his sword. Koga and Gabrielle followed. A blade rushed at Gabrielle and she screamed. Koga pulled her out of the way.

"Go and stay with Kagome and the others!" he said, giving her a slight push. She ran to the shrine and went inside. She picked up Haru and turned around. Renkotsu stood before her, but he looked different. He had markings on his face and then she saw it, the sacred jewel shard in his neck. She gasped and stepped back.

"You're-"

"One of the Band of Seven? Yes, I am." He sighed and smirked. "I really did like you, but I'm not ready to be a dad." He laughed and blew fire everywhere. He left and Gabrielle and the others were trapped in the burning building. She held Haru protectively and went over to Shippo.

"Shippo, wake up!"

"Huh? AHH!"

Come on, we have to get out somehow." They moved everyone as far back as possible, then started thinking of how to escape.

"Inuyasha and Koga dodged another attack. Then, when Inuyasha was about to use wind scar, he was caught in thread and fire. He looked behind him and saw Renkotsu laughing.

"I should've known you were one of them."

"Yes Inuyasha, I am a member of the Band of Seven." Inuyasha broke through the threads and used wind scar on Ginkotsu. When the sight cleared, Ginkotsu's body from the waist up without arms was all that was left. Renkotsu grabbed him and ran of yelling.

"You might want to check on your friends!" Inuyasha's eyes went wide and he followed Koga up the steps. When they got there, the building was on fire. They ran in and saw Gabrielle on her knees coughing, trying to keep a barrier up.

"Inuyasha! They stopped breathing!" yelled Shippo, crying. Gabrielle fell to floor unconscious.

"Gabby! She used too much energy on that barrier. Koga said rushing over and picking her up. Inuyasha picked up Kagome and his friends and moved them outside. Then he sat and held Kagome in his arms, tears in his eyes.

"Inu…yasha…I can't…breathe." Kagome whispered. Inuyasha looked at her in surprise.

"You're alive?" she nodded slowly and then a tick jumped up on her.

"Master Inuyasha, what happened?"

"Hey Myoga. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were poisoned."

"Hmm…Go get some water. I'll try to help them." Inuyasha did as he was told. When he came back, all three were sitting up talking. Inuyasha guessed what happened when he saw how big Myoga was. He gave them all water. Miroku picked up Haru and they all left in search of Naraku again. They walked a long way before setting up camp for the night. Inuyasha sat down and started eating some fish.

"I think we're close to the place that killed the Band of Seven." Kagome sighed at his words.

"Renkotsu stole my jewel shards."

"We'll get them back, don't worry, anyway we should get some rest in case we meet up with one of those idiots." They all went to bed except one. Gabrielle pretended to sleep until she was sure they were asleep. She stood up and grabbed her weapons. She kissed Haru and Koga on the cheek and crept away. When she was far enough away she broke into a run.

Jukotsu, Renkotsu, and a newly made Ginkotsu met up with their leader near a village. Their leader had long black hair in a braid and tan skin. On his forehead was a purple star like mark.

"Hey Bankotsu, what're we doing here?" Jukotsu asked.

"Heh, Get ready. As soon as Suikotsu gets here, we attack the village. The same village that murdered us so long ago." They all grinned and laughed evilly.

Kagome woke up and yawned. It was morning and the sun was already up. She woke up Inuyasha and the others, but when she went to wake up Gabrielle there was no one there.

"Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"Gabrielle's gone and so are her weapons!" Inuyasha scowled.

"Damn it!"

Gabrielle walked up to a huge set of gates. Bodies lay everywhere.

'They're here.' She thought, walking through the gateway.

"We should've left a few women to serve us." Bankotsu said looking up and seeing someone in the distance. His jaw dropped when he saw the girl more clearly. She was way more beautiful then any other woman he'd seen throughout his life. She had long pale blonde hair and pale skin. She wore a long black flowing dress with sleeves that ended at her fingertips. One thing he noticed most of all was her nicely curved body. She stopped and stared at him.

"I've come to get rid of you and the Band of Seven." She stated. Bankotsu smiled and grabbed her, pulling her close. He let his hands travel down her body and he kissed her sweetly. She bit his tongue when it entered her mouth and he pulled away. He wrapped his fingers around her neck tightly until she passed out. He took her to a corner and tied her hands.

Inuyasha and the others came to a village littered with dead bodies. He saw the Band of Seven and Gabrielle, who was tied up in a corner. He rushed over, his friends following.

"Let her go!" Bankotsu stood up holding a gigantic sword.

"You must be Inuyasha. It'll be fun killing you." Inuyasha drew his sword. Bankotsu attacked him while Sango and Jukotsu went after each other. Koga untied Gabrielle and handed her Haru before attacking Renkotsu and Ginkotsu.

"I guess I get you." Said a man, looking at Miroku and smirking. He had short black hair, green stripes on his face and wore long blade like claws. He launched himself at Miroku.

"Guys! They all have a jewel shard in their neck. Inuyasha! The leader has three!" Kagome shouted. Koga dodged this way and that getting closer and closer to Renkotsu. He rushed forward and clawed at Renkotsu cutting out the jewel shard. He then turned his attention to Ginkotsu. He clawed at every bit of flesh he could find, finally getting the jewel shard from him too.

Sango blocked another attack from Jukotsu with her weapon. She threw it at him and used her Katana to cut off his head when his sword got caught around her boomerang.

Miroku blocked Suikotsu's attacks with his staff. He swung at Suikotsu and dodged his "claws". He backed up and dodged another attack jabbing his staff into Suikotsu's neck cutting out the jewel shard.

Inuyasha looked around at the bones of Jukotsu, Renkotsu, Ginkotsu, and Suikotsu.

"Heh, Looks like you're all alone Bankotsu." Bankotsu answered by swinging his sword at Inuyasha, who blocked it. Bankotsu looked down at Renkotsu's remains and smirked. He picked up a small bottle and took out two jewel shards and put it into his sword.

"You're about to see how strong my Banryu is." He swung it through the air at the same time Inuyasha did wind scar. Purple light met yellow in a huge collision. Bankotsu scowled and raised his sword into the air. Dark clouds swirled and lightening shot out of the sky all over the place. Haru started crying loudly and Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kagome, Kirara, and Koga gathered around Gabrielle as she created a barrier, protecting them from the lightening. Seeing Inuyasha was still alive, Bankotsu swung at him, sending another blast of energy towards him. Inuyasha used the backlash wave, sending it back at him. Bankotsu's eyes grew wide as it came towards him. He was blown to bits and Inuyasha picked up all the pieces of the jewel shards and put it in the little bottle. He gave it to Kagome, who put it around her neck. Suddenly, a figure appeared before them, Naraku. Inuyasha growled and drew his sword. Kagome readied her bow, Miroku held his staff tightly, ready to block any attacks, and Sango reached up for her weapon. Gabrielle handed Haru to Koga and grabbed her sword. Tentacles shot out at them and they cut or blocked them. Kagome shot him with a sacred arrow. Inuyasha used wind scar. Naraku started to falter a bit. He glanced at Gabrielle and grabbed her wrist before disappearing in a cloud of miasma. The last thing they heard was a terrified scream. Inuyasha put his sword away and Koga handed Haru to Kagome, Punched his fist through a wall, and howled in anger.

Naraku landed in a courtyard and dragged Gabrielle inside the castle. He reached a trapdoor and went down into the cellar and threw her to the ground. He picked up a wooden pole and hit her with it until it broke. He slapped her digging his nails through her skin. He kicked her in the ribs, stomped on her, then picked her up by the neck and through her at the wall. He laughed at her crying and screaming. Finally, an hour later, she lay unconscious at his feet. He chained her to the wall so she couldn't escape and left. Every day he'd come in and beat her after her body healed. A month later, Kagura walked in and hid behind a shelf after one of the beatings and listened to the girl.

"Someone save me, please. I want to be free, free of this torture, free to see my son and Koga. Please." Kagura felt sorry for the girl. She knew what it was like to be imprisoned. She left the room silently, as the girl broke into tears.

"There it is!" Inuyasha said, pointing out a castle in the distance. "Sesshomaru will meet us there."

"Wow. You're actually going to work with your brother, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yes. I'd do anything for my daughter." They all looked at Inuyasha.

"Aww." They said laughing. They met up with Sesshomaru in the courtyard at the castle. Kagome ran inside to find Gabrielle when Naraku came out. The others attacked him at once, cutting and hitting him.

Kagome went down to the cellar and freed Gabrielle. Gabrielle ran outside with Kagome. She drew her sword and felt red-hot anger pulse through her veins. Kagome backed away and the others stopped fighting, including Naraku and watched as Gabrielle's hair grew in length, reaching the ground and turned as white as snow. Her eyes turned scarlet, ears were replaced by dog-ears on top of her head, and a purple energy surrounded her. She lifted into the air slowly, her clothes and hair whipping around as if blown by the energy surrounding her. Her sword erupted in flames.

"I want you all to send an attack at him at the same time as me." She whispered, venom dripping from her words, barely heard by her companions. Everyone shivered and nodded. Naraku actually feared for his life. Gabrielle lifted her sword into the air and brought it crashing down. Inuyasha used wind scar, Sango threw her weapon, Kagome shot a sacred arrow, Miroku hit him with his staff, Shippo used foxfire, Koga clawed him, and Sesshomaru attacked with Tokijin. The power from Gabrielle's sword over took all of theirs and Naraku screamed as he was blown to bits. All that was left was a pile of ash. Gabrielle put her sword away and slowly fell until she was back on the ground, her appearance returning to normal. Kagome picked up the jewel shards Naraku had and made all the shards now in her possession whole. Miroku stared at his hand smiling, glad that the wind tunnel was gone. Koga walked up to Gabrielle and grinned.

"If that's what you look like pissed, then I want to see it more often." Gabrielle laughed and hugged him.

"Where's Haru?"

"We dropped him off at Kaede's."

"Oh." Koga held Gabrielle's hands and placed something inside them. She opened her hands and saw two jewel shards. "Are these the ones form your legs?"

"Yes, you and Kagome need them to complete the jewel." He said, getting down on one knee and looking up into her face. "I guess this is my way of asking you to mate with me or marry me, or both?" Gabrielle gasped and her breath caught in her chest. Tears fell down her cheeks and she hugged him.

"Of course I will!" Koga smiled and wrapped his arms around her, leaning forward and sharing a passionate kiss. A young boy stepped out of the castle and stared at Sango.

"S-Sango?" He ran to her and hugged her, crying. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I killed them."

"You remember?" Kohaku nodded and Sango held him close. Sesshomaru took out his sword. "What are you doing?" Sango asked, tightening her hold on her brother.

"You want the jewel shard correct?" Sango looked at all her friends then at Kohaku. She let go and stepped away. Sesshomaru dug a claw into the boy's back and the second he took the shard out, he swung his sword at the boy. Kohaku dropped to the ground and Sango leaned over him, crying. Sesshomaru gave the shard to Kagome and put his sword away. Kohaku started to move and Sango sat back. Her brother stood up unharmed.

"How?" Sango asked, eyes wide.

"I used Tensaiga on him and he was healed." Sesshomaru said. Sango hugged Kohaku happily. Then she gave Sesshomaru a hug but leapt back when he started growling. Everyone laughed and as they left for Kaede's village Sesshomaru went over to Gabrielle. She looked away from him and felt tears fall down her cheeks. Sesshomaru lifted her head and looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry I did that to so long ago. I love you and I'll never hurt you again. I just wish you were with me instead of that wolf demon." Gabrielle stood there in shock as he kissed her forehead. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you Sesshomaru. I forgive you and you can still visit your son anytime you want." Sesshomaru blinked.

"My son?" Gabrielle giggled and pulled away, following the others. Sesshomaru decided to come and meet his new heir.

A/N: whew! Done with chapter five! Sorry I kept you waiting. I had to rewrite it and I was busy writing a new story. Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Sorry if the battle scenes suck. I'm not good at that. please review.


	6. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I don't care!

A/n: yay last chapter! To the few people that actually read this story, sorry I kept ya waiting. Enjoy!

Long Lost Daughter

Chapter 6: Epilogue

"Oww!" Gabrielle yelled after getting pricked by a needle.

"Stop squirming then!"

"I can't help it! I'm nervous." Kagome and Sango giggled. It was Gabrielle's wedding day. It was a double wedding with Gabrielle and Sango as the brides. "Stop laughing Sango! You're getting married to a pervert!" Kagome smiled.

"Why are you so nervous? You look beautiful!"

"I guess I'm just getting pre-wedding jitters." Kaede continued working on Gabrielle's dress as the girls talked.

Koga paced back and forth at the altar. Inuyasha put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Calm down. Look at Miroku. He's not nervous at all. You're marrying my daughter, one of the most beautiful women around."

"I can't help it. What if she backs out?" Miroku sighed.

"She won't. You know she loves you."

"Yeah I guess so." Inuyasha straightened his tie.

"Well I have to get ready to give her away."

"Who's giving Sango away?" Koga asked. Inuyasha thought for a second.

"I think her brother will. Anyway, see ya in a bit." Koga looked around at his surroundings. The altar was underneath two trees, pink petals falling from the limbs. There were chairs for people to sit in and the aisle was a dirt path littered with rose petals. Kagome and Kaede came up the aisle. Kaede stood at the altar and Koga and Miroku got into their places. It was night, a full moon high in the sky. Sango walked out with Kohaku. Her hair was pulled back a bit and decorated with tiny flowers. Her dress was simple, white with long sleeves and a V-neck. She never was the kind of girl to dress fancy. Miroku smiled his eyes sparkling. He took hold of her hand and watched as Gabrielle started her walk. Her hair was pure white, straight and flowing. Her tiny dog ears poking out the top of her head. She was wearing a beautiful white gown. It was long and had a V-neck Fastened behind her neck. Her sleeves were long and flared, the dress back less. Inuyasha walked with her down the path. Koga stared at her, totally breathless. When Gabrielle reached him, Inuyasha kissed her forehead and shook hands with Koga before sitting in a chair next to Kagome, his arm around her waist. Kaede united Sango and Miroku first and when they were done, she turned to Gabrielle and Koga.

"Do you, Koga, take Gabrielle to be your wife, to love and to cherish, through sickness and through health, through the good times and bad, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Kaede turned to Gabrielle and they repeated the process, silent tears falling down Gabrielle's cheeks. Some people in the audience were crying too, including Inuyasha. Baby Haru started yelling, Sesshomaru calming him down by rocking him in his arms.

"Why are you crying Inuyasha?" whispered Kagome.

"Because I'm gonna be related to that wolf." He sobbed.

"The rings?" Kaede said. Gabrielle put a gold band on Koga's finger. He took out a ring and slipped it onto hers. Gabrielle gasped. It was a gold band and in the center was the sacred jewel. They had it cut to a smaller size. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Koga pulled Gabrielle close and snaked his arms around her waist and leaned forward kissing her deeply. Sesshomaru looked away in disgust.

'What happened to if anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace?' he thought as Gabrielle and Sango threw their bouquets. Rin and Kagome both caught one. Kohaku held Rin's hand making Sesshomaru glare. Inuyasha came up to Kagome and wiggled his eyebrows smiling. When she blushed, Inuyasha pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Everyone cheered as they pulled apart.

"Come on. There's a small festival in the town square." Kaede yelled. They all cheered and ran towards town. Koga grabbed Gabrielle and started dancing with her.

"You look amazing." He said, making her blush. Sesshomaru walked up behind Koga and tapped him on the shoulder ten minutes later.

"May I cut in? I promise not to harm her." Koga looked at Gabrielle and she nodded. Sesshomaru handed Haru to him as he left to talk to some of his friends. Sesshomaru placed his hand on her lower back and his other hand in hers, pulling her close. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You're killing me you know." Gabrielle giggled and looked up at him.

"Oh my god. Is that a smile I see? The cold prince of the West is smiling?" Sesshomaru smirked for a moment and then frowned.

"This really does hurt, seeing you in the arms of another man and you looking so beautiful." He sighed and lowered his gaze (no he's not looking at her chest).

"Hey…It'll be ok. You are very good looking. Any demoness or any girl period would line up to be with you." He looked back into her eyes.

"But not you." Gabrielle sighed, stood up on her toes, and kissed him on the forehead. She pulled away and smiled.

"That's the best I can give you. I'm sorry." Sesshomaru smiled and kissed her cheek before walking away.

A couple years later Kagome and Inuyasha were married with a son named Kyo and they had adopted Shippo. Sango and Miroku were slowly reaching their goal of ten kids. Sesshomaru was still single, tutoring Haru in the ways of being the heir to the Western lands. Sesshomaru was in a bad mood constantly because of Kohaku and Rin dating each other and often, Sesshomaru was found daydreaming about Gabrielle and hoping something would happen to Koga. Speaking of the happy couple, Gabrielle gave birth to three more kids, two girls and one boy. The boy was named Souko, the girls, Angel and Mizuki. Gabrielle is currently eight and a half months pregnant.

LONG LIVE THE MOO COWS!!!!!!

THE END

A/n: yes it is over. I know you're all heartbroken and so am I. I have another fic written but it needs to be revised so do not fret. I will entertain you with my horrible writing again soon. I want to thank everyone who reviewed especially a forgotten fairy who reviewed every single chapter.


	7. auther note

Author note

Hi! If you enjoyed this story please try my new one. I now have the first chapter posted on it and it's titled 'the life of a tormented angel' thank you bye!


End file.
